In the context of computer gaming, an indication of how well a gamer has adapted or acclimated to game play or the demands of a game environment can be a gauge of the gamer's skill level. A quantitative measure or indication that is conventionally used to gauge the skill level of the gamer is referred to as Actions per Minute (APM).
In general, APM can be defined as the number of actions that the gamer has completed within or normalized to one minute of game play. A high APM value can indicate that the gamer is a competent player, and is therefore able to complete several or many actions within one minute of game play, while a low APM value indicates otherwise.
Software programs have been developed in order to determine a gamer's APM value. One such program is BWChart, which records game actions during game play, and provides a graphical and/or textual indication of a gamer's APM on a computer monitor's display screen during a post-play review session. Another program, known as APM Live, provides a textual indication of a gainer's APM on a computer monitor's display screen during game play.
Unfortunately, existing techniques or programs for providing garners with APM information fail to convey APM information in an easily perceived or intuitive manner. Additionally, existing techniques for providing APM information fail to facilitate or enhance the preservation of gamer focus and game play continuity during the presentation of APM information. Moreover, existing techniques for providing APM information are undesirably limited relative to the manners in which they can convey APM information on a gamer-specific basis.
A solution for addressing one or more of the foregoing problems is desired.